


Burn

by disaster_by_chance



Series: Stony Oneshots [9]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel 3490, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Based on a Hamilton song, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Multiverse, Multiverse Stony's Stony Christmas Time, Steve is a cheater, Steve is a little bitch, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_by_chance/pseuds/disaster_by_chance
Summary: Just because they were together in every universe didn't mean that they stayed together in every universe.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589476
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Best if you listen to "Burn" on the Hamilton mixtape while reading this one shot!

**[MCU]**

It was late at night, the kids had fallen asleep, and Tony was left alone in the workshop with the TV on. The screen flashed images of Steve and him. Of Steve and another woman. Reporters clamored, news anchors talked, everyone wanted a say in the affair. Everyone was talking about it, it was all over the news. It was everywhere. Like a fire. Spreading.

Steve _cheated_ on him.

Steve cheated on him and told the entire world.

Tony didn't know why he was bothering with the TV, keeping it on to the news, letting the words of the people on the screen get to him. But he left it on. All the while the words seemed to fuel the flame of hate, anger, disappointment, and betrayal that was growing inside him. Because how _could_ Steve? How could he do that to Tony?

But then again, Tony was upset at himself. For never noticing. For never giving in to the thoughts that he wasn't enough for Steve. That one day Steve would grow tire of Tony and leave. He was stupid to believe that Steve would ever stay or ever mean all the promises he made to Tony. Absolutely stupid.

He sat there, staring blankly down at the letter and drawings Steve had made for him throughout their years of being together. Their five years of being together. Every letter written by Steve to Tony was there in his hands. Every little drawing and doodle. All of them blatant lies.

" _I saved every letter you wrote me. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were mine. You said you were mine. I thought you were mine..._ "

**[AA]**

When he found out what Steve had done, Tony lost it. He didn't know what to do, where to go to, he was completely lost. For the first time, he didn't have a snarky remark, a witty comment. He was left speechless. But like all times, he didn't have a plan. He had no idea how to approach this. How to approach Steve.

He figured that he shouldn't. He shouldn't go to Steve. If this was something else, he would've gone to Steve instead. He always went to Steve when he needed advice, someone to talk to, someone who would assure him that everything was going to be okay. But he didn't have that now.

God, he didn't even want to _think_ of Steve right now.

So, that's how he found himself in Natasha's room, doing his best not to cry over the fact that his husband had gone out and told the world about his affair with a woman. Someone who wasn't Tony. And now everyone knew. It followed Tony everywhere and he was sick of it. So tired and sick of it.

Natasha couldn't make it go away, though she vowed to seriously hurt Steve in ways more than one, all she could do was give Tony some well-needed company and advice that she had given Tony long before when Tony and Steve were just barely starting out.

" _Do you know what Natasha said when I told her what you've done? She said..._ "

**[3950]**

She was sure things were going to be perfect. Steve loved her. She loved Steve. They were married, they had kids. Nothing bad was ever to happen to their family. Things were supposed to be great and merry for the rest of their lives. That's how it was supposed to be. That's how Natasha was sure things were going to be.

Up until recently, where all over the news read of the latest affair that involved her husband, Steve Rogers. Everyone was talking about it, she couldn't escape it, no matter how hard she tried to. And to keep it from the kids, they were old enough to figure it out if they were to hear about it, but she didn't want them to find out that daddy was kissing other women from the local news anchor. She'd tell them. Eventually, she had to let them know.

But Natasha wanted to know where she went wrong. Where their marriage was falling apart. Had she been so blind? Had she missed the signs? Things that pointed to Steve going astray? She was sure he was happy. She was happy. Happy with what they had. With their kids, with the Avengers. Living the domestic life they never thought that they would have. Where did their marriage go wrong? Things had been so perfect. So perfect...

" _...you've married an Icarus, he's flown too close to the sun._ "

**[AVAC]**

When he found out, Steve was there with him. It was all over the campus, on all the screens, on the speakers, in the daily school news, everywhere. And among all of it, Steve was there. Steve was there, announcing and admitting to cheating on Tony. Steve was there. He was there.

Tony will never forget what Steve did next. He tried to apologize for it, he called Tony 'sweetheart', he tried to touch him, hug him, tell him that he had to do it, that Steve really didn't love her. He loved Tony and only Tony.

Steve said that, he did that, all the while Tony stared at the newspaper in his hands that read of Steve's affair on the front page with big bold letters. The headline was engraved in his mind now, eating away at him as tears formed in his eyes as he clutched the newspaper in shaking hands.

Steve stepped out, frowning, a look full of worry and guilt, maybe shame, but Tony wasn't looking. He couldn't look at Steve, he didn't even want to be near him. Not now, not anymore. He needed to get as far away as possible, but Steve kept advancing. Kept trying to fix this. Tony knew how to fix things, it was what he did, but this? It was going to be very hard to fix. And it wasn't something Tony wanted Steve touching. Didn't want him trying to fix. Not Steve.

He pulled harshly away from Steve, a wild look in his eyes as he glared down Steve, ready to snap at the tall blond.

" _Don't take another step in my direction! I can't be trusted around you. Don't think you can talk your way into my arms, into my arms._ "

**[616]**

Tony stared blankly down at the letters in his hand, a drink in the other. It wasn't a great day, no it wasn't. Today was the wonderful day that he found out that Steve had been cheating behind his back for quite some time, and he'd been too blind to see it. Honestly, you'd think, being a genius and all, he'd be able to see the signs.

Steve didn't give him the same attention as he used to, he'd disappear, make excuses, the whole thing, yet the way Tony found out about Steve's new hobby was through the media. Apparently, Steve had thought it a good idea to announce the news of his affair, letting the media know and it spread like a fire. And that's how Tony found out.

All alone, sitting at his desk, that's how he found out.

He sent Carol away when she first came, he didn't throw a fit, made sure not to blow anything up in anger, he kept his cool and made sure no one was coming to check on him. He didn't want to see anyone right now. Instead, he wanted a drink. A well-deserved drink.

And while he drank, he decided to reread some of the old letters Steve used to write to him. All the letters that were signed with 'Yours, Steve'. Tony didn't realize how many of these old letters he hand, he really didn't think he saved all of them, but he did, he really did. And as he read them, as he went through them, the angrier he got. They were all so wrong. They were all lies. It made him sick to read them knowing what Steve had been doing behind his back. Who Steve had been doing behind his back. It made him sick.

In a brash reaction, Tony grabbed a lighter from a desk drawer and lit a flame, holding up one of the letters and watching it as it caught fire and slowly burned away. All the lies and broken promises becoming ash. It was pleasing.

" _I'm burning the letters you wrote me, you can stand over there if you want. I don't know who you are, I have so much to learn. I'm rereading your letters and watching them burn._ "

**[AVAC]**

Tony got as far away from Steve as possible, the newspaper still in hand. He didn't know where he was going, but he could hear Steve calling after him, asking him to wait, telling him that he could fix this. Tony didn't trust him anymore, he didn't want to listen anymore. And while he wasn't sure he could outrun a super soldier, he tried, getting away from there as fast as possible, crumbling the newspaper under his hands as he ran.

Once safe, away, locked in the comfort of his dorm on campus, he threw away the newspaper. He took pictures of him and Steve, drawings done by Steve, anything that was of Steve's and threw it all into the trash. He threw it all away.

And in a moment of pure, brash, brokenhearted human emotion, he lit a match and tossed it into the trashcan. It caught fire on the newspaper, on the pictures, and soon spread, claiming everything with its orange flame.

The sight was almost calming for Tony, and he stood over the trash fire, letting the soothing flames try and get his breathing back to normal.

" _I'm watching them burn..._ "

**[3940]**

Steve had come home.

It was late, and the kids were asleep. Natasha made sure to put them to bed early in case Steve did come home. She already knew that the kids knew something was wrong. Daddy wasn't home anymore. Mommy was worried and cried during the day. They were smart kids. But they were also her's and Steve's kids, kids who Steve had lied to when he said that he loved them when he tucked them into bed after reading them a bedtime story. They didn't deserve a dad who flat out lied to them like that. And Natasha was going to make sure Steve knew that.

She confronted him, though it was hard to do so without wanting to blast him with her repulsors or breakdown crying in front of him. She didn't know why it hurt so much. To be lied to by him, to have him tell the world about the affair, to have her marriage fall apart, for this to happen to what she thought was a pretty perfect family dynamic. But it did hurt, it hurt a lot.

Screaming, she motioned to the television that was still on the news channel. She had newspapers, digital articles, videoes, everything that flashed Steve's affair for him to see. All that media, all that news that was all over the nation now. Anybody who was interested knew about it now. Because Steve couldn't keep it to himself, just as he couldn't keep it in his pants, so Natasha claimed.

" _You published the letters she wrote you! You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed! In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives!_ "

**[AA]**

Tony didn't know how bad of an issue this affair was. If news on their getting together was big, this was even more prominent. He didn't know why Steve had to tell people, why he had to make it know, something about 'clearing his image', but he wasn't exactly sure how being in an announced affair cleared your image. He didn't know it was in response to claims that the Cabal was making, minor, tiny claims that didn't need Steve proclaiming having an affair. They were mere whispers, rumors, things to be left alone. But Steve wasn't going to let these accusations slide.

" _Heaven forbid someone whispers 'He's part of some scheme'..._ "

**[MCU]**

Tony was furious over the fact that this could've easily avoided, that no one had to know or hear about. It could've been pushed aside, left for only him and Steve to deal with. It didn't have to be something that the nation was involved with. People shouldn't have to be picking sides, saying who's right and wrong in their own relationship. He didn't need people butting into his and Steve's personal, private business.

But being a billionaire superhero, being married to an American icon, and being MTV's hottest new celebrity gossip news didn't grant him that kind of privacy. All because Steve couldn't keep his mouth shut. Couldn't ruin his all American reputation as the golden boy of America.

Mere rumors.

And he fought back with all he had.

Tony tossed the letters and sketches aside, letting out a frustrated groan as he ran a hand through his hair. He was sure by now entire parts of it were streaked white with stress. With all the events that were happening, things just kept piling on top of one another. It was exhausting. And yet Steve still had the energy to be out there, preaching on his wrongdoing.

" _Your enemy whispers, so you have to scream!_ "

**[616]**

Tony took a long drink from his bottle, watching as the flames swallowed up the letter Steve had written to him a few months back, his blue eyes locked on the 'I love you' that was currently being consumed by the flickering orange flames.

He sighed, watching as the paper burned to a crisp, the fire going out and leaving the room smell of smoke. He lit another one, tilting his head with a frown as he watched it burn away. He figured that he shouldn't be so harsh on Steve when he saw him again, after all, what would have he done in Steve's shoes? If he'd been in an affair behind Steve's back, surely he would've kept it to himself, right? He wasn't stupid.

And the crazy thing was, the world didn't know that they were together. The day they found out that the two leaders of the Avengers were together was the same day they found out that one was cheating on the other. Crazy turn of events, huh?

But Tony got that. Steve didn't want to go public, at least not yet. And Tony had no problem with that. Though he was getting tired of all the rumors circling around him as he was seen spending more time with Steve, people were assuming things and it was getting on his nerves. He wanted to address the rumors, get people off his back, but he figured that Steve did it for him. Steve did so in the most un-Steve-like way possible. But Tony couldn't blame him. He was about to snap too.

" _I know about whispers..._ "

**[AVAC]**

As Tony watched the flames he plopped right on down to the floor, his legs giving out. He let out a choked sob and brought his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly as he let his head rest on top of them. He wanted nothing more than to disappear with all the paper being burned away in the flames. He wished that the mesmerizing orange and yellow flames would swallow him up too because he was so embarrassed.

Embarrassed on how long it took him to find out. And when he did find out, so did the rest of the campus. Now everyone knew, everyone found out at the same time that Tony did. And he felt like a complete idiot for just now noticing the signs.

How Steve was paying less attention to him, leaving at random times, making excuses for missing something or being late, looking at others the way he used to look at Tony like.

" _I see how you look at my friends..._ "

**[3940]**

Steve tried talking a few times, trying to get Natasha to calm down, using a gentle voice as he looked at her with worry and concern. If there was guilt in his expression, she didn't want to see it. She didn't want his apologies, gentle touches, she didn't want anything of that sort.

He tried so hard to apologize, to try and get a chance to have her back, to make things better again, to make things the way they were. He claimed that it was for the children. For their sake that they stayed together, pushed this aside, and moved on.

He said he wouldn't love another, couldn't love another. That it was only her, just Natasha Stark, she was the only one for him. There would never again be another for Steve Rogers because he loved his wife, he loved her dearly.

But Natasha was done with his bullshit.

" _Don't. I'm not naive. I have seen women around you._ "

**[616]**

The worst part about having been in a secret relationship with Steve was having to watch from afar as people tried to make their advanced on Steve. Tony didn't think him to be a jealous type, but whenever some chick came along and tried to have her way with Steve and Tony was there to see it play out, he always did something rather dramatic that would cause the whole thing to split up.

He didn't like other people trying to get with Steve because they believed him to be single. But what he did like was that whenever he saw people doing that, Steve would politely turn them down. However, Tony figured that Steve merely did that whenever Tony was around. And Tony wasn't around Steve all the time, so he couldn't imagine the things Steve did with others whenever Tony wasn't there to intervene or to cause Steve some guilt by being a physical reminder of his promise.

" _Don't think I don't see how they fall for your charms, all your charms!_ "

**[MCU]**

He refused to see Steve at this point, he knew the soldier was waiting at the doorstep, begging to be forgiven and taken back. And as amusing as it would be to see Steve in such a state, Tony wasn't exactly jumping at the idea of taking back someone who lied straight to his face after years and years of a simple promise of together.

He simply wasn't going to deal with him.

And Tony was smart, he was a genius, but sometimes he did make mistakes. Sometimes his calculations were a little off, things didn't go as planned, or he was just wrong entirely on something. But theses malfunctions were rare. That's because whenever Tony made a mistake, he made sure not to do it again. Steve wasn't going to be an exception.

" _I'm erasing myself from the narrative..._ "

**[AA]**

He did it before, and he could do it again. Of course, the first time he had no choice but to leave, being trapped in a whole different dimension of sorts after a problem with Ultron. However, this time, it would be on Tony's own terms. He was sure they'd be fine without him. They didn't need him, the tower could give them everything they would ever need.

And Steve? Wasn't he just the best leader? They could have him. They could have him and all his lies. Because Steve had said Tony would make a great leader, and Tony blindly believed him. He'd believe anything Steve said. So if Steve was now saying indirectly that he didn't love Tony anymore, he could believe him. It wasn't that hard not to believe in.

" _I'm erasing myself from the narrative..._ "

**[616]**

Tony could just leave, he knew he could do that. But the Avengers needed him, he had to be there in case something went wrong. But he figured, with everyone on the team, with all the new recruits and additions they were getting every week or so, they wouldn't be needing an Ironman. Maybe they needed a Captain America still, his whole 'straight all American golden boy' image was still intact. They could have him.

He could be a 'In case of emergencies' sort of thing. A 'tap the glass' if things ever go too out of hand. That's what he could be. Just something that the Avengers could use every now and then, it wasn't any different than his relationship with Steve, it really wasn't.

He just needed to be away from him. He couldn't be on the same team with him anymore. It would be too much.

" _I'm erasing myself from the narrative..._ "

**[AVAC]**

Tony knew that for the sake of his grades, and for the sake of his image, he couldn't express all the pain and hurt he was feeling from the news of Steve cheating on him. He didn't want everyone on campus to have an expectation on how Tony would react and go on about the rest of his days, so he figured he'd do his best not to let this get to him.

He'd ignore Steve, he could do that, it was a big campus. Everything that was Steve was already burning away in a trash fire that Tony was sure was a major fire hazard that could potentially set his dorm of a tower on fire, but at this point, he really didn't care.

All he needed to do was to make sure it looked like it didn't get to him. Then he wouldn't have people's pity. He wouldn't have to be asked so many questions, because people here gossiped and they'd love to know how he was feeling or how he reacted. But he was one for a show, so he was determined to keep them on their toes.

" _Let future historians wonder how Tony reacted when you broke his heart_..."

**[3940]**

Natasha had had enough of Steve's bullshit. She silenced him and forced him to listen as she went on, absolutely furious about the events that happened, though she had originally planned not to snap and let things get to her.

If she wanted good to come out of this, for the kids' sake, she had to maintain a clear and reasonable mind, but it was hard. It was hard to think clearly, hard to think straight when Steve, her husband of five years, was standing in front of her with a face of shame, fully knowing what he'd done. All the pain he caused to their family. Though, Natasha hated how it seemed like he wasn't wanting to completely fix this. Fix what he broke. Being the mechanic, she figured that he thought it would be her job.

But not this time.

Not this time.

" _Let future historians wonder how Natasha reacted when you broke her heart_..."

**[MCU]**

Tony knew that people would want to know about his reaction. He knew that the next time he stepped out in public there would be tons of reporters on his doorsteps, wanting to ask questions, wanting to hear answers and all that crap that he's grown to hate.

He'd learned to answer them with a forced, but believable smile, giving them answers he knew they wanted to hear. He'd become a pro at answering all their stupid, intrusive questions and making it sound believable. But this time?

He wasn't sure if he was able to do it. The best thing would be to lock himself up in the tower so that nobody could get to him. Here he could avoid all the questions, hide away from the flashing lights and rolling cameras. They didn't have to know.

" _Let future historians wonder how Tony reacted when you broke his heart_..."

**[AA]**

What Tony didn't understand, what he didn't get at all, was the fact that Steve and him had been so happy together for that long of a time. Nothing should've come between them, he was positive that nothing could've split them apart, they were too happy.

But he guessed that he was wrong. Steve wasn't so happy. All the promises, compliments, declarations of love were all lies. Comments to pass the times. Empty words to fill the spaces between them. So Steve never really meant them. He didn't. Tony should've known that his behavior would cause Steve to go astray. He knew how irritated Steve got whenever Tony acted brash and did things without thinking.

But they could've had made things work better. If Steve would've talked to him, said something, anything, things could've worked out better for them. But he didn't. So things didn't work out in their favor.

" _You have thrown it all away, stand back watch it burn!_ "

**[616]**

They could've worked out, Tony thought sadly. It was true, even if they were two sides of one coin, with different ideas, different viewpoints, and different morales, he was sure they could work things out. After all, opposites attract, right?

It was just that connection Tony had to Steve, the kind that screamed 'soulmates', that he was sure he was with Steve in alternative universes. And if that was the case, maybe this was just the universe that they just weren't meant to be, he sighed, watching as the last couple of the letters went up in flames.

" _You have thrown it all away, stand back watch it burn!_ "

**[3940]**

A family was what they were. Was what they were supposed to be. It was all they talked about after marriage, something they wanted so dearly before marriage. They wanted to have a family, be a part of a family outside of the Avengers because that was something they were deprived of growing up. A family.

And they made it work. In the beginning, a perfectly functioning domestic family. A mom, a dad, a daughter, and a son. It was almost picture-perfect. It could've continued to work out as the well-oiled machine that it was. But Steve had to be the cog that sputtered and failed to work, making the machine fall apart.

It could've been the perfect family.

" _You have thrown it all away, stand back watch it burn!_ "

**[MCU]**

The letters were in flames now, Tony watched them with a careful eye, the fire bringing him back to the fires that lit up the caves in Afghanistan. And while memories of the cave in Afghanistan were supposed to bring back pain and panic to him, this time around, nothing happened.

He remained sitting calmly in his workshop chair, holding up the letters to the flame, hoping that it wouldn't set off any sort of alarm. Watching as the orange flames ate up the paper and all the lies inscribed into it in black pen.

It was soothing.

" _Just watch it all burn..._ "

**[AA]**

Tony knew that he couldn't avoid Steve entirely. He knew Steve. Or at least, he thought that he did. But he at least knew that Steve would come after him if he tried to leave. He knew he would, but he wished that Steve wouldn't. He didn't want to have a conversation with him, afraid that he would make things worse by saying something he would later regret, or even doing something he'd later regret.

He wasn't ready to face him. He didn't think that he would ever be ready to face the blue-eyed blond who used to be the love of his life. The one he could always count on to be there for him whenever he needed it.

" _And when the time comes-_ "

**[3940]**

Natasha couldn't even see Steve through her blurry, teary-eyed vision. And maybe that was a good thing, because it just hurt her to look at Steve. Physically hurt her. As she brought up their kids, Peggy and Peter. Who she hoped were sleeping peacefully in their rooms. Not listening to Mommy yell at Daddy. Listen to Daddy as he tried to apologize to Mommy who was crying.

She demanded that Steve explain to her just exactly what he was thinking when he did it if he was thinking about her, about their children, if they ever crossed his mind. Because he had to explain to them about what he had done. She couldn't hide it from them forever.

" _-explain to the children-_ "

**[616]**

To be exposed so suddenly, and through the media, on a topic that Steve had said he wanted to keep secret, really made something snap inside of Tony. Making him grab a second bottle as he watched the fire burn with the news in the background.

He felt embarrassed over the fact that Steve, the man out of time, had played him so brilliantly. He'd claimed that he wanted to keep the relationship a secret, and Tony obeyed, he respected that and did as he was told. But he didn't even know that while Tony was trying his best to stick to one partner, Steve was out living a playboy life.

It was ironic, is what it was.

Painfully ironic.

" _-the pain and embarrassment-_ "

**[MCU]**

Kids hadn't really been something Steve and Tony had discussed, but after events put them in custody of several kids with lots of potentials, they couldn't even imagine never having kids. Of course, they were all adopted, but that didn't make that big of a difference. They loved them like they were their own.

Or at least, Tony knew that he did. He knew that he loved their kids, but now he wasn't sure that Steve felt the same. Especially since that, the news of Steve cheating came out making Peter and Harley feel really confused and angry on the subject.

Tony hoped Steve knew what he was doing by betraying his family.

" _-you put their father through!_ "

**[AVAC]**

Tony always had the thought of Steve only wanting Tony because he needed help on his math homework in the back of his head. And he figured that now it was true. Steve only kept him around for his own benefits, it was never 'I love you' it was 'I love your ability to give me A's' and now the thought was consuming his mind, spreading like the fire in the trashcan.

But Steve, Tony knew, was smart on his own. He knew that the boy was capable of his own things. So why didn't he just use his brain?

" _When will you learn?_ "

**[3940]**

Natasha, at this point, was praying that the kids were sleeping. But she wasn't so sure because she was yelling, she could hear herself loud and clear in her ears. It was almost scary and she kept telling herself to keep her voice down, but she was furious.

Furious for their kids' sake. Because maybe she could see why Steve would do this to her, but she couldn't see why he'd do this to their kids. Their pride and joy. Their legacies.

" _That they are your legacy?_ "

**[MCU]**

With a frustrated cry, Tony tossed aside the lighter, dropping the still burning papers onto his desk. It would be fine, he was sure that it wouldn't start a bigger fire, it would burn out once it ran out of the letter paper, which there wasn't a lot of it left anyways.

He thought about burning some more things, it was a comforting sight to see all Steve's lies go up into flames, and his eyes settled on a picture on his desk of him, Steve, Peter, Harley, and the bots. It made his stomach sink and tears sting his eyes. He could burn that. Burn that smiling family picture. The one where Steve has an arm around Tony and is kissing the side of his head.

What happened to that family?

" _We are your legacy!_ "

**[AA]**

Tony looked down at a picture of him and Steve that Natasha had taken a while back, the two smiling, arms around each other, faces all marked up and suits ruined from a battle they'd just gotten out of.

Steve was looking at Tony in a way that made Tony want to hurl the picture frame at the wall. He hated that the expression was probably one that Steve looked at others with, an expression that Tony thought had just been for him.

" _If you thought you were mine..._ "

**[616]**

Tony sighed, tossing the burnt papers into the trash as he stood up from his desk and lifted his arms over his head, stretching. He turned and looked at the Captain America poster hanging up on his wall.

He lowered his arms and raised an eyebrow, making a face at the poster. So this was how the world saw Steve. How Howard saw him. He figured that he should just get used to this Steve. One that wasn't his.

" _...mine..._ "

**[MCU]**

He figured that he wouldn't burn the picture. He grabbed it instead, staring down at the family with sad eyes, his breath caught in his throat. He bit on the insides of his cheeks, running a finger down Steve's image before abruptly pulling away, opening a drawer, stuffing the picture in their, and slamming the drawer shut.

He couldn't look at that Steve anymore. Instead of seeing him kiss Tony, there was someone else in Tony's place. He couldn't look at that.

" _...mine..._ "

**[AVAC]**

As the flames slowly died out, no longer having anything else to burn, Tony kept hugging his knees, his eyes focused on a certain sketch that had yet to burn.

It was a simple doodle on a piece of paper with math notes on it. A doodle of Steve and Tony, looking all happy and in love. Like star-crossed lovers. It made Tony narrow his eyes and further bury his head in his knees.

He hated it.

" _...mine..._ "

**[3940]**

Natasha had enough of Steve. Every attempt he made to try and talk, to try and fix things just got her even more enraged. She didn't deserve this. The kids didn't deserve this. So she had a final say.

Kicking Steve out.

" _Don't._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do something Stony with this song for a long time, but it's more fitting for an animatic or something so I had trouble coming up with turning this into something that would be a oneshot.
> 
> So hopefully this was one of the better ways to approach it, and I'm not all that happy with it, it did turn out to be a lot longer than I expected it to be.


End file.
